


Demasiado Surrealista

by BelenYesica



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelenYesica/pseuds/BelenYesica
Summary: Un dia normal en la vida de la lider de las Chicas Superpoderosas.





	Demasiado Surrealista

**Author's Note:**

> Bombon - Blossom.  
> Burbuja - Bubbles.  
> Bellota - Buttercup.

Bombon Utonium la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, capitana de las porristas, lider de Las Chicas SuperPoderosas.  
Ella ya tenia dos becas, con solo dieciseis años, y un genio de novio llamado Dexter Morgan.

  Ella y sus hermanas entraban como si de divas se trataran.  
Burbuja traia una mini-falda blanca, remera color cielo, botas marrones a tacon grueso, sus dos coletas estaban abajo y lucia muy ondulado.  
Bellota mantenia su peinado, con ligeras diferencias, ya no tenia flequillo. Traia una camineta deportiva, falda corta como apretada, y zapatillas.  
Bombon tenia el cabello suelto, pero su moño todavia adornaba. Ella tenia con un vestido rosa oscuro, escote de corazon, mangas largas, falda un poco más larga aunque arriba de los tobillos, tacones negros de plataforma y gruesos.  
Las tres tenian el mismo cuerpo, las pocas diferencias eran como la ojiazul siendo un poco más curvilinea, la ojiverde quien era ligeramente musculosa. Todavia utilizaban panties largas.

Las clases pasaron volando, realmente no habia mucho que hacer, muchos de los compañeros hacian todo menos la tarea, y al maestro parecia no importarle, ella solo termino sus deberes, como una buena estudiante. Lo más relevante eran los anuncios de parte de la directora, que a la vez era su madre, y tambien la señorita Keane. Entonces el timbre sono.

La joven taconeaba, mientras dio un suspiro, necesitaba tomar un descanso despues de ver por accidente el como Princesa sobornaba a los profesores por milesima vez. Y el como no podia hacer nada. Así que fue al patio de la secundaria.

Ella habia acabado su bebida, así que agarro la de su hermana verde, probablemente no suceda nada por tomarlo sin su permiso.  
Se ahogo con el fruit shoot.  
Primero porque no habia nada de gaseosa, solo era una combinación de vino de alta gama, y alcohol caro. ¡Bellota estaria en graves problemas cuando le preguntase sobre su bebida! Sin embargo, eso no fue lo primero que penso.  
Segundo, ¿Que carajos hacia Butch fuera de la escuela? ¡¿De su escuela?! Si el ni siquiera estudia, y encima drogado.

\- ¡¿Butch?! ¿Que haces aquí? - La joven sospechaba de que estaba aquí por algun plan de los Chicos SuperApestosos - ¿Que estas planeando? -  
\- Pues... a las tres ire al cine, a las cinco mirare mis telenovelas, y a las ocho habra sexo - Ella se ruborizo de inmediato al escuchar eso ultimo.  
\- ¿Que. Estas. Haciendo. Aquí? - Más claro imposible.  
\- Estoy pensando... - El se notaba con una mirada triste, parecia que estaba a punto de romper a llanto. Ella obviamente se dio cuenta de eso. - N-n-no se como decirle a mama y a papa que estoy... -  
\- ¿Que estas...? - Esta vez pregunto algo comprensiva, el era uno de sus más grandes enemigos, pero ahora estaba realmente triste.  
\- Estoy embarazo de un arbusto magico -  
\- ... - ¿Por que sus hermanos le dejaban drogarse? Se pregunto internamente, olvidandose del asunto de Bellota - ¿Butch, que mierda? - No le gustaba insultar, pero esta vez era algo que tenia que salir obligatoriamente de ella.  
\- Me llamo Bitch - Ya era tiempo que se largara, penso ella.

Al finalizar de expulsar a Butch, volvio a dar otro suspiro. Tal vez, un sorbo de la bebida de su hermana no le haria ningun daño, lo necesitaba despues de acumular un poquito de estres.  
En aquella ocasion, vio a alguien acercarse a ella, una chica pelirroja de de cabello suelto y rizado que llegaba hasta su cadera, junto a una corona, un vestido corto que en realidad solo era un troso de tela, y botas negras a tacon largo y delgado.  
Ella era Princesa Morbucks, otra de sus archi-enemigos, se sorprendio solo porque no la reconocio a primera vista, esa cosa si que le habia echo efecto.  
\- Bombon, quiero decirte que estas oficialmente invitada a mi fiesta de mis diecisiete - Dijo sin siquiera mirarla - Comienza a las una, termina cuando las clases empiezan. El viernes de este mes, no faltes o los ciudadanos de Saltadilla lo pagaran caro - Princesa se fue antes de que Bombon diera respuesta, dejandola sin otra opcion.


End file.
